


A Demon Has Dreams

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has Weird Fantasies, Dreams, During Canon, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him pronouns for Crowley, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Apocolypse, Pre-Relationship, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: After agreeing to be Warlock's godfathers, Crowley has some ideas about what their disguises will look like.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	A Demon Has Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord Server's Guess the Author Game for the prompt "Dream." Entries were limited to 500 words.
> 
> Title loosely inspired by a song from Mary Poppins.
> 
> I have no excuses for this.

Crowley was going shopping. In deciding to be the antichrist's ‘godfathers’ it had been determined that he, ironically, would be dressing as a woman for the next several years so now he needed to get a new wardrobe. Not that he minded! Crowley loved playing with fashion. He already had a look in mind for ‘Nanny:’ something along the lines of Mary Poppins’ evil twin.[1]

He had just stepped outside and was contemplating if he should do an accent[2] when he was greeted with one of the strangest, most erotic sights he’d seen since ancient Greece.

Crouched in the landscaping, tending to a flowerbed in the verge[3] was Aziraphale, his white-blond curls glowing against the gleaming black of the Bentley parked at the curb. He was wearing his customary blue button-up but without the usual jacket, waistcoat, or bowtie. The shirt was unbuttoned half-way, displaying his chest hair, and the sleeves were rolled up neatly to his elbows.

Most days Crowley would have boggled at the incredible display of skin, but today it was only the second most scandalous part of the angel’s outfit. Instead of his usual wool trousers, Aziraphale’s shirt was tucked into a pair of cream short-shorts which hugged his plush backside sinfully as he shifted in his crouch to trim an overgrown rosebush.

The ensemble was completed, absurdly, with Aziraphale’s typical brogues and tartan socks, held in place on his muscular calves by a pair of black sock garters, which were doing inexplicable things to Crowley’s brain. 

Crowley let out a strangled gasp and Aziraphale turned, fixing him with a saucy look.

“Oh, hello, Crowley,” he said sweetly. “What do you think of my disguise?”

Crowley was grateful he had already switched his Effort for his shopping spree as Aziraphale straightened up and he noticed the tool belt of gardening supplies slung low on his hips, otherwise his jeans would have become unbearably tight.

“’s great, Angel,” he purred. “Inspiring. Makes me want to do all kinds of demonic things.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale giggled. He blushed as Crowley prowled closer, backing him up until he bumped against the Bentley’s bonnet.

Crowley flicked his tongue out against Aziraphale’s ear. “Sssay my name again,” he whispered.

“Crowley…” the angel moaned. Then again more sternly, “Crowley.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called for the third time, urgently shaking his sleeping friend’s shoulder.

Crowley jolted awake violently on the bookshop sofa where he’d fallen asleep the previous night after they’d finalized their plan to infiltrate the Dowling household.

“Ngk!” he snorted. “Wassup, Angel?”

“So sorry, Dear Boy, but you’ve got to go!” Aziraphale fussed. “Gabriel and Sandalphon are coming up the street as we speak!”

“Right,” Crowley groaned. “See you later, Angel.” He hoisted himself off the couch and hastily made for the back door, glad that Aziraphale was too nervous to notice how flustered he was.

* * *

[1]Not that he would ever admit he’d been inspired by a Disney movie!

[2] And what Aziraphale’s gardener disguise would look like…

[3] Where he couldn’t recall a flowerbed ever being 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving a comment or kudos! I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing please follow me as an author or on social media at [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921) for updates on my other stories.


End file.
